


Knot Tonight

by Milesy (LokiOfSassgaard)



Series: Little Beirut [3]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Furry, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Painful Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/Milesy
Summary: Celine and Walter have had a chaste relationship. When they find themselves without interruption for the first time, Walter is not quite as eager to get physical as she is. Instead he warns her that she won't like it; he'll be too rough, and he won't be able to stop.Having never slept with a canid before, she isn't sure what to expect. After enough coaxing, she gets him into the bedroom. When he takes off his pants, Celine is even more confused. She knows canine anatomy is different, but he doesn't look different. But once she finds herself pinned down beneath him and trapped by his knot, she realises it is not her boyfriend she has gone to bed with, but a wild, feral animal. Not even Walter is in charge now, even as he fucks her endlessly, relentlessly, again and again until both can barely move.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Walter Jung/Celine Atwood
Series: Little Beirut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083983
Kudos: 5





	Knot Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a B-side, from an alternate continuity that wound up not happening. I wrote a few scenes for it, but ultimately didn’t like it. Decided to keep the smut around though. That turned out pretty good.

The house was unusually quiet. Celine had expected to be brought back to a house full of people, but everyone was conspicuously out. Their absense didn’t seem to have been arranged either. As they walked through the front door, Walter paused to listen for anyone else.

“Oh,” he said, taking his shoes off at the door. There was a new stiffness to his voice that hadn’t been there all night. He’d been expecting to find someone home.

Celine kicked off her own shoes and pulled Walter close to nuzzle against his neck, nipping him through his thick fur. She pressed herself against him and reached to swing the door closed. After a few moments, Walter seemed to forget about whatever had distracted him, and bent to nip at Celine’s neck in return as his hands moved further down her waist. 

“I haven’t seen your bedroom yet,” Celine said quietly.

Walter stopped again, tensing and pulling away from her. Celine looked up, trying to get anything she could from him. He was just as incomprehensible as ever. Shame? That didn’t fit at all, but it was the closest feeling she could name.

“I’m... not sure that’s a good idea,” he said.

Walter had wanted someone to be home, Celine realised. He’d expected to have a reason to avoid this conversation.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Celine asked, taking half a step back to give him the space he suddenly seemed to want.

For a moment, Walter started to speak, but he shook his head instead. It wasn’t shame. It wasn’t fear either. Walter was the first man she’d been able to honestly begin to fall in love with, but the price of blinding her ability to read him wasn’t exactly the fairest trade.

“Walter?” she asked.

“I get,” he shrugged, shaking his head again, “stupid. It’s not what you want.”

She tried again to put a name to the vague reluctance she got from him. Shame wasn’t right at all. He was almost reproachful.

“Oh,” she said, not quiet satisfied with her own reading still. “Oh. I thought...” She didn’t know what she thought. But now she was curious. She stepped forward again, sliding her fingers into Walter’s waistband.

“I trust you,” she said. “And I’d be lying if I said you haven’t aroused my curiosity as well.”

She watched his face as she took a step backwards, pulling him along by his waist. He stepped with her, moving easily despite the reluctance written plainly across his expression. His paws moved back to her waist, trailing blunt claws across the tight fabric of her shirt. He turned her around, pressing himself against her as he guided her down the hall.

“Someone could come home,” he said, his voice low in her ear. Celine felt like he was trying to convince himself, rather than her at this point.

He pressed his snout against the back of her neck, breathing deeply and exhaling against her fur. He didn’t seem to be convincing either of them very well. Barely looking up, Walter opened a door halfway down the hall and led Celine into the small room. She looked around, again not sure what she was expecting. Little of it had been personalised much. A few notebooks and Walter’s laptop on the desk. A small pile of dirty laundry in the corner. But he had nothing on the walls, and apparently very few possesions. The room served little other function than sleep and work.

At least the bed was big. Celine stepped backwards and dropped onto the springy mattress, watching as Walter tried to figure out what he actually wanted to do. He closed the door, making sure it was security latched, and turned to look back at her.

“I shouldn’t,” he said.

“We don’t have to,” Celine assured, holding a paw out toward him. Walter didn’t take her paw, but he did take the offer and climbed into bed next to her. She could feel his entire body trembling as he lay beside her, struggling to figure out where he wanted to place his paws.

“What’s it like?” Celine asked, stopping herself from moving her hands back down to his jeans. After a brief pause, she decided his chest might be safer. It seemed to pay off. She could feel Walter start to relax a bit as he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

“I get real stupid,” Walter repeated. “I’ll probably hurt you. And I won’t be able to stop.” Celine didn’t need to try to read him to hear the reproach in his voice. 

“Hurt me?” she asked. “How?” She looked down his body, wondering just how much she didn’t know.

“I get too rough,” Walter said plainly.

All he was doing was making Celine even more curious. She dragged her claws against his shirt, then laced her fingers through the gaps between the buttons so she could drag her claws against his chest. 

“I trust you,” she said again.

Walter took a deep breath. “I won’t be able to stop.”

“Then we don’t have to go that far. But I trust you,” Celine said. 

She kept her paws on his chest, not sure what to do next. But she didn’t need to make that choice in the end. Without any warning at all, Walter rolled over and was on top of her with his snout deep in her neck. His teeth were not as gentle as they’d been before, but he was clearly holding back as he nipped and tugged. With one arm bracing his weight on his elbow next to Celine’s shoulder, he used the other to pull up her shirt to expose her breasts, hidden behind a bra that was barely there. Sheer fabric allowed her nipples to show through as if she wasn’t covered at all. Walter bit her a little too hard on her neck, drawing a sharp hiss from between her teeth, and then he was gone. She looked down in time to see him nuzzling his snout against one of her breasts, obviously struggling against the urge to bite. He licked her instead, then pulled her up just enough to quickly reach behind her to unclasp her bra to bare both her breasts. He licked her again, his tongue wide and flat across her nipple, wetting her exposed skin so it felt cold when he pulled away. Then he was gone again, lifting her hips and hiking up her skirt. Everything was moving so quickly she barely noticed what Walter was doing until her panties were halfway down her legs. 

“Walter,” she said, not sure what was supposed to come next. Before she could figure it out, his tongue was on her again, sharp teeth perilously close as she was spread apart, teased, and penetrated all in the same instant. It simply had not occurred to her until that moment that a longer snout would equal a longer tongue, or what might be able to be done with it. His teeth scraped along her labia and her stomach at the same time, and when Walter had her truly trapped in his jaws, he bit down just enough to let her know. The jolt of shock that ran through her told her to stay exactly where she was, but his tongue was so many places at once that she found herself almost trying to get away.

“Walter,” she repeated, reaching for anything her fingers could find to grab onto. She found his shirt, bunching her fingers in his sleeve and pulling as hard as she could. 

His hot breath blew the wrong way against the downy fur on her belly, only adding another sensation to her already overwhelmed senses. She was the one trembling now. Then, he bit down again, just enough to remind her his teeth were there as he penetrated her with his entire tongue, licking as much of her inside as he could reach. Celine cried out as he dragged his tongue out, drawing the entire length of it against her clit. It wasn’t his name she cried out this time, but a wordless, gutteral cry somewhere between obscene pleasure and begging him to stop. Then he did it again, pushing his tongue as deep as he could, moving his jaw and pressing himself against her until all she felt outside were sharp teeth, and all she felt inside was his tongue trying to find every last spot it could reach. She pressed herself further against him as close as she dared against those teeth and cried out again, riding him from beneath as he fucked her with his mouth. He pressed his teeth against her, then once more dragged his tongue out along her clit, leaving her a heaving, trembling mess on the bed in front of him.

She watched him, barely able to focus as he sat up. His muzzle was covered in her fluids. He looked down at her as he absently licked his chops and sat back on his heels.

“Can I see it?” she asked, letting her eyes fall to the slight buldge behind his jeans. 

She expected Walter to make excuses, and was surprised when he unbuckled his belt and opened his zip. He sat up on his knees long enough to pull his jeans down enough to free his sheath. In that regard, he was no different to any other guy she’d been with. She tried to reconcile what she saw before her with rumours she’d heard in school, but her brain was still too hazy to work out the differences between the two.

Walter’s gaze on her was intense, almost hungry, as he shifted his hips again. He arched his back and bent forward as he tried to free himself from his sheath. That, she realised, was a little odd. That he had to coax himself out. Walter shifted again, forcing one of his fingers inside his sheath to rub himself from the inside. Only then did his cock begin to emerge, an angry bright red. It was almost pointy, and narrow, barely larger around than two of his fingers. That, Celine hadn’t expected. It also wasn’t as long as she had experienced with previous boyfriends, only confusing her further and making it harder to understand his hesitation.

Through the haze, she could see his conflict plainly, however. He panted as he looked down at her, his body otherwise frozen in place. His paw still rested on his sheath, barely stretched at all to accommodate him.

“I trust you,” she repeated.

Walter bent over her, grabbing her by the hips and rolling her onto her stomach. She only realised what was happening by the time she was already face down, it had happened so quickly. Then, he grabbed her again and lifted her up to her knees, taking a very quick moment to grab both pillows and shove them beneath her.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his each word forced through uneaven breath.

“I trust you,” Celine said once more.

With little warning, beyond his claws digging into her skin just a moment before, Walter was inside her. He thrust against her roughly, lurching her forward so hard she nearly lost her balance. Celine managed to lower herself to hold her weight on her elbows so her hands could press against the headboard. Then, Walter’s entire body was on top of hers. Blunt claws painfully dug into her hips, holding her as close to him as possible, as those teeth were back on her neck. They were not gentle this time. He bit into the scruff of her neck, holding her there. She cried out, more from the shock, but each time his hips slammed into hers, he seemed to bite down a little harder. Then, he seemed to catch himself and loosen his grip, only to slowly clamp down again. With each thrust, he growled deeply into her neck, in time with his breathing, though Celine could not seem to catch her own. Something was wrong. Walter’s cock wasn’t sliding in and out of her. It pulled against her, and each time it did, it hurt more than the last time. When Celine yelped loudly from a sharp pain, Walter lifted her up again, angling her so with each thrust, the pressure was on her clit instead. It was better, but she was done. There was no pleasure to be had. Every part of her had been overstimulated to the point that she just wanted to get away. As she tried to pull away, Walter growled loudly in her ear, and then slammed himself into her hard enough to almost send her crashing into the headboard once, twice, and finally a third time before collapsing on top of her. He immediately loosed his grip with both his claws and his teeth, and panting havily, rested heavily across her back. 

“Walter,” Celine said, trying not to sound scared.

Walter grabbed her again, this time holding her as he rolled over onto his side, guilding her along with him. “Sorry,” he said. “I tried ot be nice.”

At least he wasn’t trying to cuddle her. Celine didn’t think she could handle that, emotionally or physically. She tried to get up, but pain and pressure in a straight line from between her legs to her stomach drew forth a loud yelp. Not just from her, she realised. From Walter as well. Walter gently tried to coax her back into lying down with paws trembling so badly they didn’t even steady when he grabbed her. Not sure what else to do, Celine obeyed.

“Don’t move, and you’ll be fine,” Walter said.

Somehow, Walter was stuck inside her. And he didn’t seem to think there was anything wrong with that.

“How long does this last?” Celine asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She’d said she trusted him, but keeping that promise was suddenly very difficult.

Walter still hadn’t managed to catch his breath. “Not long,” he said. She realised he was keeping himself incredibly still. “As long as you don’t move.”

Suddenly the room felt very cold. “And if I do move?” she asked cautiously. Her tail was pressed between them at a harsh angle, growing more painfully uncomfortable with each passing moment. Their legs were tangled, still keeping her pinned beneath him.

Walter didn’t answer right away. For a long moment, Celine listened to his rough breathing. “About an hour,” he said. “Maybe more.”

Behind her, Celine could feel Walter fighting to stay still. His jeans were still halfway down his waist, with his zipper and belt buckle pressing uncomfortably against the back of her thighs. Her skirt was hiked up awkwardly, barely covering anything, and her breasts still bared with her shirt pulled up over them and her bra hanging loosely underneath.

“Can we cover up?” she asked, unsure what she’d do if someone did actually come home and decide to open the door she was facing. Giving Walter’s uncle a face full of everything was the last thing she wanted to do. “And at least take off your belt?”

If she was going to be trapped, she wanted to at least endure it comfortably. Behind her, Walter sighed deeply. They were on top of the blanket, but it had at least been messed up badly enough to the point that Celine thought she might be able to kick up part of it so she could reach it. Behind her, Walter seemed to have the same idea. First, he quickly kicked off his jeans, and leaned up enough to grab the blanket. As he did, his cock pulled hard against where it was stuck deep inside Celine, and they both cried out, either from shock or pain. When Walter brought the blanket back up, he was already fighting hard against his own body. He wriggled and squirmed behind her, seemingly unable to stop. Celine knew someone could walk in that door any moment and find them in this state. The thought terrified her.

“Quickly,” she said, at least knowing what to expect this time.

Walter quit fighting in an instant. He grabbed onto her hip again, and as he tried to force himself deeper inside her, Celine realised he’d already started to go down a little bit, only to just get immediately hard and swollen back up all over again. This time, on their side, he didn’t have the leverage to push her with his weight, and the new angle pushed his swollen cock into her differently. He wasn’t able to pull away so painfully either. That hard, swollen part of his cock that locked him inside her pressed against the deepest part of her clit in a way his tongue had only hinted at. She started moving with him, and then shifted to lean even farther forward, hooking her leg over his hip. 

“Don’t,” Walter said, holding her close as if she meant to get away.

Celine pulled against his grip, using him as leverage. “There,” she said, trying to ride him from this position. But as soon as she found the rhythm she was after, Walter was already finishing deep inside her with a shudder, his cock pulsating against her inside.

“Sorry,” he said shakily, immediately taking his hand off her.

It was entirely unfair. “Can I ride you like this?” she asked, not sure if she was seeking permission, or speaking logistics.

“What?” Walter asked.

Celine tried to look over her shoulder at him, but their angle was too awkard. “I want to ride you.”

Walter was silent for a moment, tense behind her once more. “Careful,” he said finally.

Celine wasn’t quite sure how to go about this, and Walter didn’t seem to have any guidance to offer either. She looked at herself, sprawled out and an absolute mess on his bed, and then back over her shoulder at what she could see of him.

“I think, quickly,” she said, ready to swing her knee out for support. “Hold onto me.”

Walter made a confused little noise, but did as she asked. With his paws on her waist again, Celine could already feel him straining. She leveraged herself up, quickly straddling him as he rolled over onto his back. Celine landed awkwardly, with Walter’s cock pulling too harshly from behind. With her paws planted firmly beside her, she moved backwards, up along Walter’s hips until that swollen knot in his cock pressed against her clit again. She could feel Walter trembling beneath her, fighting hard against his own body as she tested this new position, gently at first. She had time to adjust herself just a bit before Walter lost his battle and started fucking her from beneath. This time, when he grabbed her hips and dug claws into her skin, he wasn’t pulling himself against her. Each time his cock tried to find its way deeper and deeper inside her, his knot pressed and slid against her clit. She could barely move where she wanted to go, he held onto her so tightly. The more she fought to keep her own rhythm, the harder and deeper Walter’s thrusts became. He tried to sit up behind her, managing to get about halfway. Those sharp teeth didn’t reach her neck, catching her side, right behind her breast instead. The sudden sharpness of his teeth against her skin, pulling hard against each motion distracted her from his cock being slammed into her. She cried out, reaching over her shoulder behind her for anything she could grab onto. She found a handful of his hair and pulled, drawing a deep, suprised growl from him.

She felt him shift up again beneath him. She rode him harder, trying to find her own orgasm before he finished. As she rode that hard knot on the base of his cock, pressing it exactly where she wanted it, her entire body was wracked with orgasm. She pressed herself against him as he fucked her mindlessly, as if she were little more than a sex toy. For a moment, it was almost as if everything had ceased to be. But when that wave began to ebb, she was brought back by Walter still hammering against her relentlessly. This time, he did not end so quickly. Whether it was the angle, or something else, he seemed desperate to get himself there. Growls slowly turned into desperate whines from deep in his chest as he moved beneath Celine, and tried to move her on top of him. He traded hard, sharp thrusts of his hips for deep, pressing arches of his hips, holding himself as deep as he could get for as long as he could manage. When that didn’t work, he pulled back as far as he could, trying to lift Celine up against him, but the bed beneath them worked against him. Celine tried to lift herself up for him, but he suddenly shifted beneath her. He hitched her up higher than she’d intended to go and rolled beneath her, and suddenly she was on her stomach again. This time when he lifted her hips, she knew to follow. Knowing what came next, she braced herself against the headboard with both hands and turned her face down toward the mattress as Walter forced her forward with his entire weight. He pulled back too far, and even though Celine expected it, she still cried out from the shock. Before she was fully over it, he slammed into her again, repeating himself again and again and again untl they were both crying out in desperation.

Finally, he slammed into her so hard her elbows almost buckled from the force, though he didn’t entirely stop. He continued to push himself deep inside her with his entire body, and each time she could feel his cock pulsing against her. Behind her, she could hear what sounded like fabric tearing as Walter was no longer thrusting, but simply trying to press himself deeper and deeper. Even as he fell onto his side, taking her with him, he wasn’t entirely done. He continued to twitch and press against her, and each time he did she could feel him pulse against her clit. The fur between her legs was soaked and sticky, and knowing there was nothing she could do about it was already driving her mad.

“Sorry,” Walter said behind her, still panting as his hips once again twitched against hers.

“Next time let’s start with me on top and you’ll be forgiven,” Celine said. She felt so slick between her legs, she was tempted to try to pull herself free. It was only the fear of starting round four and possibly giving Walter a heart attack that kept her from trying. Instead, she pulled the blanket over herself and tried to get situated with the pillows as comfortably as possible without moving too much. She was exhausted. Everything hurt. She was positive she’d find deep scrapes under her fur in more than one place.

She was exhausted, but she couldn’t sleep. Instead, she lay awake, listening to Walter snore behind her, and for any signs of someone getting home. Slowly, the swelling that locked Walter inside her subsided until eventually his cock slid out of her altogether. She took the opportunity to sneak out of bed and try to find a bathroom. Tossing her bra off, she fixed her shirt and skirt in case someone had come home and they somehow hadn’t heard, and snuck into the bathroom across the hall. After she took care of the mess between her legs, she checked herself in the mirror. There were damp patches on her neck that didn’t quite seem right, and when she touched them, it sent a sting shooting through her. He’d bitten her so hard, she was bleeding. Curious, she lifted her shirt to see where he’d bitten her on the side, and he’d left marks there as well. Celine dropped her shirt and sighed at herself in the mirror. At least her fur was dark enough to hide it, so it probably wasn’t that big of a deal in the end. Putting it behind her, she shut off the light and headed back across the hall, turning off the bedroom light as she slipped back inside. As she crawled back into bed, she carefully pulled Walter’s glasses from his face and set them aside on the night stand before settling under the blankets beside him. She’d have him take her home when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> More info [at my blog](https://milesllarson.wordpress.com/2020/12/31/tales-from-little-beirut-set-your-own-price/).


End file.
